In golf, a tee is normally used (and is beneficial to use) for the first stroke of each hole, and the area from which this first stroke is hit is informally known as the tee box, also known as the teeing ground. Normally, teeing the ball is allowed only on the first shot of a hole, called the tee shot, and teeing up usually not allowed for any other shot. Teeing gives a considerable advantage for drive shots, so it is highly desirable whenever allowed. A standard golf tee is 2.750″ (two and three quarter inches) long, but both longer and shorter tees are permitted and are preferred by some players.
A standard golf tee is constructed of wood, plastic or synthetic material and has a pointed end for insertion into the ground. However, there are also other types of tees such as the golf tee described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/956,310 that may or may not include such a pointed end for insertion into the ground.